Communication systems provide communication between two or more users during a communication session. Such communication system may include devices that assist hearing-impaired users to have a substantially functionally-equivalent experience as a hearing user using conventional communication devices. Many such communication devices include text captioned phones, video phones, and the like, which may communicate with a relay service providing interpretive services (e.g., captioning, sign language interpreting, etc.) for the hearing-impaired user. Many of these communication devices being are only configured for performing the communication in an analog domain (e.g., the voice data may only be analog) even though other digital data (e.g., captions) may be received. Some users wanting to connect such devices to internet-based (e.g., VoIP) networks may use analog telephone adaptors to perform the conversion of the voice signals between analog and digital domains. The use of such analog telephone adaptors may limit the locations that the user may place the communication devices because of wiring and other costs associated therewith.